Flight
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Robin and Starfire discuss flight. RobStar


**Disclaimer: Obviously not owned by me.**

**'Allo! So this idea has been rolling around in my mind for some time- well, a part of it anyways : ) Hope you enjoy!**

**DM1301**

**Flight**

Starfire sat on the roof of the tower. She was contemplating what had happened with Robin earlier while they were stranded on the unknown planet. She didn't like that she lost her ability to fly, even if it was for a little while. Flight was everything to her; it brought her the joy that kept her going. _'But so does Robin,' _a voice in the back of her head said. Starfire's smile faltered. _'Robin...'_

A slight breeze came by then, rustling her hair. Starfire closed her eyes and treasured the feeling of the wind on her skin. She suddenly felt as though she needed a midnight flight. She opened her eyes, and smiled as she dove right off the roof, letting the wind rush past her skin.

Robin suddenly woke up. He wasn't sure why. He looked at his clock. The red numbers said it was 12:15 AM. Robin tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. _'Figures,'_ he thought. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked out the window, admiring the stars. As he was doing so, he saw a flash of purple and red fall past his window with alarming speed. _'Starfire?'_ Robin got up and headed to the roof quickly. He got on the roof and walked to the edge. Starfire had pulled out of her dive and was flying in loops and twirls through the air. Robin smiled. She was flying towards him now. Her eyes were closed as she sped within 5 feet past him. Robin could feel the rush of the wind she had created. His smile grew. She rose up in the air and did one last loop before landing back on the roof. She looked around, and noticed he was there. She cocked her head to one side with a confused look gracing her features. Robin walked towards her, hands in the pockets of his pajama pants.

"Any reason for the midnight flight?" Starfire sat on the edge of the roof again, and Robin followed suit.

"I enjoy the feeling of flying." Starfire smiled.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Starfire. "Star, it's the middle of the night. You can fly during the day, so why now? Have you even gone to sleep yet?"

"Robin, do you remember when, earlier today, I could not fly?" Robin nodded. Starfire looked away from his face and out towards the city. "I did not like that feeling, the feeling that I could not do anything. Flight, for me, is what your, martial arts is it?, must be to you."

Robin pondered this thought for a minute. "Starfire?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier today, you said your powers are controlled by your emotions. What emotion helps you fly?" Robin looked at her as a smile spread across her face.

"Joy. Unbridled joy."

"What makes you happy enough to fly?"

Starfire continued smiling as she spoke. "Thoughts of Tamaran and my people, thoughts of my family before the wars when we were happy. Thoughts of you, my friends. There are many things that bring the joy that is required for me to fly."

"What do you think of the most?" For reasons Robin could not understand, he was very curious about Starfire's abilities. He wanted to know what made her tick, so to speak. _'I wonder if thoughts of me... thoughts of us... ever help her fly,' _he wondered.

Starfire's mouth turned down into a slight frown as she thought. After a moment, she spoke. "I think, most often, I think of you."

"The Titans?" Robin asked. _'There's no way she actually means me, Robin.'_

Starfire smiled slightly and shook her head. "No Robin, you. You as in yourself- Robin."

After some silence, Robin asked, "Why me?"

Starfire had to think carefully about her answer before replying. "You are... someone I enjoy being with. You are very kind, and smart, and you are very protective. You have your faults, but I have learned to accept them. You are someone I like very much, and the thought of your happiness brings me much joy."

"Oh." Robin said. "I like you too Star." He looked at her, admiring the way the moonlight glinted off her hair. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you Robin. That is glorious to hear." She looked to the city again, and sighed. She stood, and Robin followed suit. "I think I am going to go to my room now. Goodnight Robin." She pulled him into a hug.

"Goodnight Star." Starfire started to pull away, but Robin pulled her back and she suddenly felt his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and treasured what she was sure to be a rare, if not an only occurrence. He pulled back and they looked into each others eyes. "Sleep tight Star." Robin said as he smiled.

"You too Robin." Starfire smiled softly and began to walk away when she felt Robin grab her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. He walked her to her door like a gentleman, said goodnight, and went to his own room. Both teens fell asleep with a smile on their faces and a bit of a swell in their hearts to match.

**My first Teen Titans fic, I must admit. Please let me know how I did, I love constrictive criticism. Thank you!**

**-DM1301**


End file.
